Spyro: After the Dawn
by Cynderlightlife
Summary: Taking place after The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon, Spyro finds himseld lying in a cave with Cynder after the great battle with Malefor. How will their lives continue on from now?
1. Chapter 1: Stars

**Chapter 1**

**Stars**

'…_Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world…His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature...Offering hope for the future…'_

'_I know what I have to do. Just get out of here, Cynder!'_

'_Spyro, no! You don't have to do anything! Let's just go!'_

'_Where, Cynder? There will be nothing left! The world is breaking apart! But I can stop it. I'm meant to!'_

'_Then I'm with you!'_

'…_I love you…'_

'_Now, Ignitus…I pass this honor…to you.'_

'_And what of Spyro? Is he…?'_

'_That is the question, now, isn't it? Each time a dragon dies, another page in written in this book…I cannot seem to find any trace of Spyro…'_

'_Well, young dragon…where might you be…?'_

The young, purple dragon woke up and slowly brang his paw to his forehead. Ugh. Headache. He looked to his left and saw a black-blue dragoness curled into a ball. Cynder. Then it all came flashing back. What had happened, how far they had come. And the fact that they had defeated the ultimate evil. The Dark Master. Malefor. He had almost won, too, and he had even managed to corrupt both himself and Cynder…

'…_Perhaps you need a little…nudge…'_

'_Cynder! Cynder, no!'_

'_Ignitus should have warned you…You are alone here, young dragon…You have always been alone…Still, here you are, trying so desperately to save this miserable world…Refusing to accept the true role of the purple dragon. I'm sure you have been told that I was the first of our kind…but I assure you, there have been many! It has been the duty of our predecessors to resurrect the Destroyer and the Golems of the deep…to bring about the great cleansing…This is the true nature of our kind. Your destiny is to destroy the world!'_

'_No! I don't believe that!'_

'_Of course you don't. But you have fulfilled your destiny nonetheless. In my time, I was stopped…prevented from completing my quest. But you…you have carried the flame…be it through your own will or not! And soon, the world will be destroyed, you along with it.'_

'_No…'_

'_Fight back! Fight back! Why won't you fight back?'_

'_Because you've left me nothing to fight for…'_

'_There's always something…'_

Spyro rolled over to face the dragoness. She was still fast asleep, but he couldn't manage to lay still. _This cave is cold and damp, _he thought. _After all she's been through…She deserves some warmth._

He stood up and walked around her so he could see her face. She looked so calm…

He shook his head and looked around. He had something to do. The purple dragon spotted some sticks lying around the cave, enough to hold a steady flame. He gathered all of the sticks he could find and piled them up near the sleeping dragoness, trying to breathe a flame onto the pile. When nothing came, he tried again and again and again, but still no flame. He sighed and turned to the mouth of the cave. The stars were out, and there was a nice cool breeze, so he slowly walked out to sit on the rock cliff just outside of the cave.

Looking up to the sky, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. What had happened to the others? Hunter and his clan, the Guardians, Volteer, Terrador and Cyril, Sparx and…

Ignitus.

Spyro felt his heart beats speed rise with worry. What had happened to Ignitus? The fire Guardian had helped him and Cynder into Malefor's land and then…

_Oh, no…_

'_Ignitus, let's turn back! There's got to be another way!'_

'_Spyro…Cynder…I've never done right…by either of you…Allow me to do this…'_

'_What are you saying?!'_

'_My path ends here…But yours lies beyond this. Draw strength from eachother…and follow your heart…It will never fail you…Now go…go…go!'_

'_Ignitus! No…!'_

'_Spyro, stop! It's too late! You can't do anything for him now!'_

'_No…he isn't gone…'_

'_Spyro…let it go.'_

'_No!'_

'_No! Spyro, don't!'_

'_You can't stop me!'_

'_You're right. Only you can do that. Please, Spyro. Don't do this. We have to go on. He wanted us to.'_

'_It wasn't supposed to be like this. I feel so alone…'_

'_You're not alone…'_

Spyro looked down at his claws as his heart strings pulled. Ignitus was gone…he would never see the Fire Guardian again…his…'father.'

He heard the soft patter of a set of paws behind him. Turning around slightly, he gave Cynder a weak smile and turned back to the stars, eyes closed. He heard Cynder stand next to him and opened his eyes, looking at her bright green ones. He saw a flash of worry in the black dragonesses eyes.

"Spyro? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He gave her a slight smile.

Cynder smiled back. "Come back inside." She laughed slightly. "I mean, we just saved the world, right? You need to rest."

Spyro nodded and turned back to the sky for a mere second. He smiled as he looked at the brightest group of stars in the corner of his eye. When he did, his thoughts turned back to Ignitus. He was still out there.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions

A grey dragon walked around a circular time room, looking around at all of the dragons' life books put safely away on the shelves. Many of the dragon's lives had ended, but many had not, all thanks to one young dragon…

Spyro.

The grey dragon, Ignitus, stopped in front of a deep purple book, reaching out a paw to open it. He had repeatedly scanned the Death book, and could find no trace of the legendary purple dragon. Perhaps Spyro's book would reveal if he were still alive…

Just before Ignitus grasped to book, a dark steam drifted into the room, the green mist seeping slowly into the old dragon's body, causing the crystal hanging from his neck to crack slightly. He froze. It couldn't be…Sca-

Before he could finish his thoughts, the dragon collapsed to the ground and saw two glowing, red eyes before his eyes fluttered shut, drifting into unconsciousness…

- - - - - - - -

Spyro's eyes shot open, the morning sun blazing into the cave. He leaned up on his front paws, eyes drifting sleepily to Cynder. He stifled a yawn before standing up and placing one of his front paws on the dragoness' shoulder, softly shaking it. Her green eyes slowly fluttered open, and the purple dragon smiled. "Morning, Cynder."

"Mornin', Spyro." She replied, standing up too. She slowly walked to the mouth of the cave, Spyro following her. They stopped, looking out over Avalar. It was beautiful even when the world was being covered in darkness, but now…the land was practically glowing.

Spyro's eyes suddenly widened. "Cynder, we have to get to Warfang!"

She blinked a few times, thinking about the reasons Spyro would want to go there. She could only think of one, and smiled when she saw a yellow, glowing dot heading for the cave. "Spyro, maybe we should wait."

The purple dragon looked shocked for a slight second. "But what about Sparx? We have to look fo-"

"Now why would you _have_ to look for me?"

Spyro's eyes lit up as he saw his 'brother.' "Sparx! How've you been, buddy?"

"Eh, not bad." The dragonfly replied. "Just wonderin' where the fire-breathers been since he kicked Ugly's butt!"

Spyro laughed at this. "It's good to see you too, Sparx."

Cynder stepped forward. "It's good that the family reunions taken place, but shouldn't we be going now? There's some certain Guardians that might like to know if we're okay."

"How can you be sure that they…?"

"They're alive, purple butt. And they're waiting."

"Well, let's go then!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two dragons and the one dragonfly walked (and, well, flew) into the gates of where they had first met Hunter's clan. Of course, it wasn't the friendliest of welcome's…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Dragons…Bah…Do you have such little respect for our laws that you form an alliance with the very ones who caused all our misfortunes?'_

'_Chief Prowlaise…Malefor. He alone is the one responsible. This dragon is our last hope. You must see that.'_

'_Yes, yes, the purple dragon. I know the story…But, unlike you, I have not forgotten what they say Malefor was like when he was young. And I have not forgotten, either, what she_

_has done. I relied on you, Hunter. As I must rely on all of us in this village to protect it. But you chose to abandon us, and bring the dangers of the outside world with you when you returned.'_

'_The dangers are already around us. Don't pretend to ignore them.'_

'_Grublins! In the valley! Prepare your weapons!'_

'_Now see what you've done?!'_

'_Look, let us go! We can help!'_

'_Our warriors can handle this.'_

'_Now is not the time to be stubborn.'_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Spyro's thoughts drifted back to the real world when Hunter walked up to them. "Welcome back, Spyro. You have saved us all. This entire world."

"I didn't do this alone," he replied. "This wouldn't all still be here if it weren't for Cynder and Ignitus."

"Ah, Ignitus. What has become of the fire guardian?"

Spyro's head dropped slightly in sadness. Cynder stepped forward, answering the cheetah's question by saying, "Ignitus didn't make it. We had to go on without him."

"He wanted us to…but it wasn't supposed to be like this."

Hunter looked at the purple dragon with concern. "The others will welcome you with open arms, but they will not be happy at this news. Although I have the feeling that they already know."

"Yeah, yeah," Sparx butted in. "We saw the stars, and all that."

"You saw it too? Then he must be out there!"

The sound of wings flapping in the wind caught Hunter's attention as he looked over the mountains. A large, green dragon was flying over them, and eventually landed in front of the group. It was Terrador.

"Do not get your hopes up, young dragon," he said, rough voice echoing in Spyro's head. "The prophecies have not been fulfilled yet. Now come. The other's need to speak with you."


End file.
